Mark Stealers, La Venganza de Raccoon
by TanukiFunk
Summary: En la antigua Equestria, un grupo de piratas conocidos como los Mark Stealers ataca una ciudad como solían hacerlo siempre, pero esta vez hay otros motivos tras el golpe.


El ambiente en el bar de Nancy era el mismo de todas las noches. Alcohol por montones, peleas y discusiones sin motivo aparente, gente cantando y compitiendo en toda clase de juegos. En el bar se vivía lo mismo prácticamente noche tras noche, siempre parecía estar lleno y era famoso por lo mismo.  
Raccoon Tail, el pegaso grande y gris, estaba sentado frente a la barra con una expresión exhausta producto del exceso de ron. A su lado, Lemon Pie lo molestaba con su pezuña intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¿Eso es todo? Y te haces llamar capitán de un barco… - Dijo provocadora Lemon Pie.  
- Duh. - Raccoon seguía mirando el techo.  
- Vamos, ¡quiero beber más!  
- Nunca has necesitado mi permiso ni mi compañía.  
- Menuda nenaza. - Dijo Lemon casi sin abrir la boca mientras tomaba su jarra de cerveza.  
- ¿Nenaza?

Raccoon le quitó la jarra de las pezuñas y de un sorbo la vació, lanzándola luego hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. El perdido proyectil fue a dar a la cabeza de otro cliente del bar, quien derramó su trago encima de sus ropas. Furioso, se levantó y fue a encarar al responsable. Tomándolo del hombro lo giró hacia él pero, antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, vio la cicatriz de su ojo percatándose de quién era. Raccoon lo miró fijamente, esperando a que el irreverente personaje dijera algo en su defensa. Sin embargo, éste dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego de un gesto de disculpa, se alejó temeroso hacia su asiento sin pronunciar palabra.  
Lemon, la pequeña y verde pegaso que en un principio se limitó a quedarse mirándolo, se dirigió a él finalmente.

- ¡Así es como me gusta! - Lemon se reía mientras volvía a molestar a Raccoon con su pezuña.

Raccoon le respondió con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba nuevamente su espalda en la barra.  
Sin llamar la atención de nadie, una figura encapuchada entró por la puerta del bar y se acercó al embriagado Raccoon.

- Coon. - Lo llamó la silueta.  
- Pero si es mi mercenaria favorita, QuickDeath.

QuickDeath, cuyo nombre real era Citrus Drop, se quitó la capucha mientras le pasaba una hoja de papel doblada a Raccoon. Lemon Pie limitó a escuchar mirando disimuladamente hacia otro lado, mientras bebía la cerveza que nuevamente había pedido. La criatura mitad lobo, mitad dragón, continuó.

- Tengo información que te interesará. ¿Te suena el nombre de Gheorghievich?

La mirada del gris pegaso cambió y todo signo de embriaguez desapareció. Se incorporó de su asiento sujetando firmemente el papel que se le había entregado.

- Más de lo que me gustaría. ¿Qué hay con él?  
- Pues bien, la semana subsiguiente arribará al puerto de Hoofnington con un cargamento importante que dudo quieras dejar pasar.  
- ¿Tan importante es que viene Gheorghievich en persona?  
- Órdenes de Leovic. - La quimera se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? - Dijo Raccoon mientras estiraba la hoja de papel.  
- Me contrataron para asaltar cierta oficina de cierto unicornio de alto rango. Allí encontré, además de lo que se me pidió, la información que te estoy dando. Vine apenas tuve el tiempo.

La hoja que Coon tenía en sus pezuñas era un mapa de Hoofnington garabateado por todas partes. En él había información de cambios de turnos de guardia, ubicación de edificios y callejones, e incluso dónde se mantendría guardado el cargamento traído por el comandante.  
QuickDeath volvió a ponerse la capucha cubriendo su blanco pelaje y se dio vuelta para retirarse, pero Coon la retuvo.

- Citrus, espera. Necesitaré tu ayuda.  
- Lo siento, Coon. La deuda está pagada y creo que con creces. Ya no te debo nada, arréglatelas tú.

Un par de meses atrás, Citrus Drop había acudido a Raccoon para pedirle ayuda con cierto asunto. En ese entonces la quimera estaba frecuentando a un muchacho del puerto, hijo de un importante político de la zona. Sin embargo, parecía que el interés no era recíproco. Una noche, mientras QuickDeath hacía uno de los tantos trabajos que se le han pedido, vio al desafortunado muchacho con otra. La furia de la quimera (y la herida de su orgullo) era tal, que pidió a Raccoon deshacerse del chico en cuestión. Quería hacerlo ver como un robo, ya que si simplemente desaparecía el muchacho sin dejar rastro alguno (como solía obrar QuickDeath), sospecharían de ella y lo último que necesitaba era llamar la atención de todo un puerto. Coon aceptó y el muchacho fue asaltado esa misma noche, siendo despojado de sus pertenencias y de su vida.

Citrus Drop por fin había pagado su deuda con Raccoon, dejando a éste inquieto y a su vez ansioso por la noticia.

- ¿Y, qué harás? - Lemon se dirigía nuevamente a Coon una vez que la quimera se retiró.  
- Hacer pagar a un maldito unicornio.  
- ¿Aún pensando en vengarte? Deberías ir y agradecerle, con esa cicatriz te ves más guapo.  
- Siempre tan graciosa.  
- Oh, sabes que es cierto - Pronunció Lemon mientras le daba golpecitos en la cara.

Hace años, cuando Raccoon Tail era un bandido adolescente, inexperto y arrebatado, organizó a un grupo de pegasos para asaltar un pequeño pueblo. Nunca antes había cometido un atraco a esta escala, ya que hasta el momento se había conformado con pequeños robos para sobrevivir. La inexperiencia, sin embargo, le jugó en contra y el asalto fue un fracaso. El -en ese tiempo- joven Gheorghievich se encontraba a cargo de la seguridad del pueblo y frustró los planes de Coon, capturando además a su mejor amigo y compañero de armas.  
Los pegasos sobrevivientes se encontraban en una desesperada retirada, pero Raccoon, al percatarse de la situación de su viejo amigo, se devolvió a rescatarlo. No tuvo que avanzar mucho para encontrarlo siendo golpeado por un grupo de unicornios, y entre ellos, Gheorghievich. Coon se abalanzó temerario contra el grupo y le propinó casi de suerte una estocada a uno de ellos, provocándole la muerte. El unicornio caído resultaba ser la pezuña derecha de Gheorghievich quien, cegado por la ira, hizo inmovilizar a Coon mientras lo obligaba a observar cómo terminaba de torturar a quien era su amigo de infancia para luego degollarlo frente a él. El joven Raccoon gritaba de impotencia, insultando y jurando venganzas a todos los presentes. En ese momento, Gheorghievich se acercó a él marcándole el ojo derecho y parte de su mejilla con una daga.

- ¡Esto es para que siempre que veas tu reflejo, recuerdes tu lugar! ¡Que el nombre de Gheorghievich quede grabado en tu mente, saco de pulgas!

Raccoon se retorció un momento por el dolor, pero luego escupió la cara del unicornio con una mirada desafiante y llena de odio. "¡Sucio pegaso!" fue lo último que escuchó Coon antes de ver una pezuña frente a su cara, la cual lo dejó aturdido. Acto seguido, Gheorghievich golpeó a Raccoon como nunca lo habían hecho antes, para luego abandonarlo en un charco de su propia sangre.

Pocos sabían esta historia de Raccoon, quizá sólo Lemon Pie, quien ya llevaba años junto a él.

- Dime, Lemon, ¿hace cuánto que los Mark Stealers no se dejan ver? - Dijo Coon luego de un momento de silencio entre ambos.  
- ¿El último asalto no fue hace un par de semanas?  
- Me parece que ha pasado demasiado tiempo ya. - Coon le dio una mirada cómplice.

Raccoon estiró el mapa sobre la barra del bar buscando alguna estrategia, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que este asalto en particular sería más complicado que de costumbre. Coon necesitaría ayuda, toda la que pudiera conseguir. Gheorghievich ya no era el mismo jefe de guardia de ese entonces, a ese momento ya se había convertido en uno de los hombres más importantes de Leovic, pero Raccoon no dejaría que esto lo retuviera. Él mismo ya no era el de antes, sino un pirata de renombre. Altamente buscado, altamente temido.

Coon dio un vistazo a la gente del bar en busca de su amigo, Salty Blood. Si había alguien con un precio sobre su cabeza más alto que el de Raccoon, ese era Salty Blood. Instruido en ciertas artes por Discord en persona, Salty era el comandante de la tripulación a la que Coon y Lemon pertenecían. De aspecto imponente, a Salty le faltaba el ala derecha y tenía marcas de todo tipo en su cara, además de cuernos de unicornios y hasta alicornios colgados de su única ala y en su collar.

No fue difícil encontrar a Salty, quien estaba al otro extremo de la barra hablando con la cantinera. Coon observó cómo se coqueteaban y entendió que no era buen momento para interrumpirlos, así que se volvió a su mapa y luego de otra ojeada rápida, lo volvió a doblar y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Aún no había apuro para organizar nada, Hoofnington quedaba apenas a dos o tres días en barco y faltaban dos semanas para la llegada de Gheorghievich. Sin embargo, Raccoon no podía evitar sentirse inquieto con la idea de la venganza. La imagen de su viejo amigo desangrándose ante él cobraba ahora más fuerza que nunca.

Raccoon Tail decidió salir un momento para tomar aire y despejar su mente, pero no lo logró. Su cerebro repasaba involuntariamente la noche en que se ganó la cicatriz de su ojo, especialmente el momento en que se le dio muerte a su fiel compañero de armas. Sin embargo, Coon fue bruscamente sacado de sus pensamientos por un beso en su mejilla.

- No te van los aires de interesante. - Lemon estaba ahora a su lado, mirándolo.  
- Ni a ti ser cariñosa, pero no me ves quejándome al respecto.  
- ¿Será que te gusta, entonces?

Coon la miró en silencio mientras se reía, no tenía nada que decir.

- Vamos, chico rudo. La cantinera dejó hablando solo a Salty… de nuevo. - Lemon le dio un pequeño empujón a Coon con su cuerpo mientras se dirigía nuevamente al bar.  
- ¿Otra vez? - Coon soltó una carcajada.

Una vez adentro, Coon pudo ver que Salty estaba solo en una mesa revisando un pequeño libro con anotaciones. No parecía molesto. Raccoon se dirigió a él mientras Lemon volvía a la barra.

- Salty, necesito hablar contigo. - Dijo Raccoon mientras se sentaba frente a él.  
- No tengo dinero. - Salty no despegó la vista de su libro.

Raccoon apoyó su mejilla en su pezuña mientras rítmicamente golpeaba la mesa con la otra. Salty cerró su libro y se quedó mirándolo.

- Es sobre Lemon, ¿no es cierto? Tú sabes cómo es, no te-  
- Aquí quien necesita consejos sobre mujeres no soy yo. - Interrumpió Coon y luego miró a la cantinera.  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Salty mientras reía.  
- Una tripulación.  
- ¿Cuántos?  
- Todos los que pueda tener.  
- ¿Para qué? - Salty nunca había visto a Raccoon tan serio, sin embargo parecía no inmutarse con la singular petición de su gris compañero.  
- Para defender mi honor y vengar la muerte de un buen amigo.

Salty lo miró durante unos segundos mientras sonreía. Raccoon no tenía idea de qué esperar.

- Iremos todos. - Dijo finalmente Salty.  
- Partiremos la semana subsiguiente.

Raccoon se levantaba sonriente, la inquietud que sentía era reemplazada ahora por una emoción apenas contenible. Cuando Coon se ponía de pie, en el otro lado del bar un grito ahogó todo el ruido ambiental existente.

- ¡Que no te me acerques, costal de pulgas!  
- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, maldita puta?

Lemon Pie acababa de golpear a un tipo que ahora intentaba pararse del suelo frente a ella. Coon se acercó cuando el susodicho ya se había puesto en pie, lo empujó hacia atrás y se puso entre él y Lemon.

- Eres nuevo aquí, ¿cierto? - Preguntó Raccoon mientras la gente alrededor susurraba.  
- ¿Y quién demonios eres tú?  
- Bastante nuevo, por lo que veo. - Afirmó Coon.  
- ¡Estás tan jodido, amigo! - Gritó riendo Salty desde su mesa al nuevo integrante del bar.  
- No es necesario, Coon. Déjalo que se vaya. - Lemon mostró clemencia ante el irreverente pony.  
- Nadie te llama puta y se va así como así. Sabes cómo funcionan las cosas.

Coon dijo esto último y golpeó al desafortunado tipo, quien intentaba defenderse inútilmente. Por más que se esforzó, no pudo contra los años de experiencia del capitán. Con cada golpe, el bar entero gritaba animando al favorito local. Una silla fue quebrada, una mesa volteada y tres tragos derramados antes de que el anónimo pegaso cayera inconsciente al suelo. Todos los presentes gritaron al unísono, casi agradecidos por el espectáculo ofrecido. Mientras, Raccoon volvía al lado de Lemon Pie, quien había observado atenta cada movimiento y lo esperaba con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, mi héroe! - Lo recibía Lemon con un tono graciosamente dramático.  
- ¿Cómo lo haces para siempre meternos en problemas?  
- No es mi culpa que ellos no se resistan a mi encanto natural. Tú deberías saberlo bien.  
- Sí, ya, "encanto natural" - Coon se reía mirando a otro lado.  
- ¡Hey! - Lemon lo golpeó en la cabeza con falsa indignación. Coon seguía riéndose.

De ahí en adelante la noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, pasó sin novedades. Al rato podía verse el sol salir en el horizonte y, junto con él, los clientes del bar de Nancy se retiraban del local para perderse por el pueblo.

Los días pasaban rápidamente mientras Raccoon Tail intentaba buscar la mejor manera de arribar y atacar Hoofnington con la información que le facilitó QuickDeath. A pesar de que se sentía más seguro desde que Salty le facilitó toda la tripulación, no quería dejar nada al azar. Así pues, visitó a un cartógrafo de la zona para obtener más información de Hoofnington y buscar posibles ventajas y desventajas. La visita fue mientras el cartógrafo no estaba, y éste nunca llegó a saber por qué le faltaba un mapa en su inventario.

Así pasaron los días hasta que por fin llegó el momento en que abandonarían el puerto y comenzarían su viaje hacia Hoofnington. La flota normalmente consistía en tres barcos: el Commander Hurricane's Revenge (o "CHR"), al mando de Salty Blood; el Santísima Trinidad, dirigido por Raccoon Tail y finalmente el Green Devil a cargo de Lemon Pie. Sin embargo, esta vez se embarcarían sólo en el CHR, que era el más rápido, para poder navegar más sigilosamente.

En la tripulación, además de Coon, Salty y Lemon, había personajes altamente conocidos y temidos, tales como Smirnoff, un joven y fuerte dragón encargado de la artillería del barco; Kuka, un pony de tierra increíblemente diestro con las armas de fuego; Straight Fist, pegaso y viejo amigo de Salty Blood, cuya fuerza y corpulencia prácticamente no conocían rival; Butcher, el respetado dragón encargado de la cocina a quien ni siquiera el mismo Salty Blood querría hacer enojar, y finalmente el Doctor Abdel, un extravagante pony terrestre que podía manejar toda clase de sustancias curativas y explosivos.

Estaban todos a bordo y alistándose para zarpar, cuando una conocida silueta hizo su aparición en el barco, frente a Raccoon.

- QuickDeath, pensé que no contaría contigo esta vez - Dijo sorprendido Coon.  
- Me ayudaste en una ocasión aún sin la necesidad de hacerlo, supongo que puedo hacer lo mismo por ti ahora. ¿Aún me necesitas?  
- Siempre puedo usar tu ayuda, gra-  
- Nada de "gracias" - Interrumpió QuickDeath mientras avanzaba por el barco -, me viene bien que el famoso Raccoon Tail me deba un favor, ¿sabes?  
- Ya decía yo.

Raccoon conocía lo suficiente a QuickDeath para saber que su móvil no era el interés, sino que más bien no soportaba mostrarse generosa. Después de todo, tenía una reputación que cuidar.  
Coon se limitó a reír y agradecer para sus adentros la valiosa compañía de la mercenaria.

Aún no era medio día y el sol daba fuerte sobre las cabezas de todos cuando ya estaban listos para empezar el viaje. Salty, que se encontraba fumando algo en el timón del barco, comenzó a dar las órdenes ya tan conocidas por los tripulantes para poner todo en movimiento. Al poco rato, el CHR ya se dirigía a su destino.

- ¿Ahora me dejarás decirte dónde vamos? - Raccoon había volado hacia Salty para darle indicaciones.  
- ¡Ah, cierto! Aún no me dices nada.  
- ¡Porque no me has dejado hacerlo! Desde hace días he estado intentando… - Coon se interrumpió a sí mismo y soltó un suspiro, recordando lo impredecible e improvisado que era Salty el general del tiempo - ¿Quieres que tome yo el control?  
- ¡Olvídalo, Coon! El CHR es mío, yo soy el que maneja aquí.  
- Bien, como he intentado decirte, asaltaremos un cargamento que llegará a Hoofnington y-  
- ¡A Hoofnington, pues! - Interrumpió Salty animosamente mientras giraba el timón.  
- ¡No! Navegaremos hasta Hornleans, poco antes de llegar a Hoofnington.  
- Como digas. - Salty seguía con la mirada en el horizonte y se hizo un momento de silencio.  
- ¿Sólo eso? ¿No preguntarás nada?  
- Es tu venganza, Coonie. Te dejo a ti los detalles.  
- De acuerdo. Y deja de llamarme así, maldita sea. - Coon se alejó, esta vez caminando, hacia donde estaban los demás.

El ambiente en el Commander Hurricane's Revenge era más bien relajado, hacía un sol agradable y todos mataban el tiempo de distintas formas mientras se rotaban las tareas del barco. Raccoon estaba tranquilo. Después de comer algo y conversar un rato fue a descansar a los camarotes que, curiosamente, estaban vacíos. Después de entrar y dar unos pasos, la puerta se cerró de golpe tras de él y se oyó el pestillo. Raccoon se dio vuelta al instante con su sable desenvainado y listo para atacar.

- Consigo un tiempo a solas para nosotros y así me recibes. Creo que dejaré de ser tan considerada contigo, cariño.

Era Lemon Pie, que se acercó a Coon con una mirada coqueta, haciendo a un lado el sable con su pezuña. Raccoon se limitó envainar de nuevo su arma y responderle con la misma mirada. La puerta se mantuvo cerrada durante unas horas más.

En el resto del barco todo transcurría con normalidad y el buen tiempo existente ayudaba a que se acercaran rápido hacia su objetivo. En la proa, Kuka se pavoneaba frente a Citrus Drop enseñándole todo tipo de acrobacias con sus armas mientras ella parecía más atenta a cualquier otra cosa que estuviese al alcance de su vista.

- ¿Viste eso, Citrus?  
- Sí, claro. - La quimera lo miraba de reojo.  
- Oh, vamos… no seas así. - Kuka se apresuró en pensar en otra cosa con la que atraer la atención de su distraída amiga - Apuesto a que le doy a esa ave de allí.  
- Seguro, te quiero ver intentarlo.

Kuka apuntó a la esquiva ave que surcaba los cielos y, luego de un par de segundos y justo antes de que disparara, Citrus lo movió, salvando la vida del pobre animal. Salty, alertado por el disparo, se limitó a mirar al par desde el timón.

- ¡Fallaste! - Citrus se reía a carcajadas ante la atónita mirada de Kuka.  
- Hubiera acertado si-  
- ¡Perdedor! - Citrus lo interrumpió mientras seguía burlándose.  
- Oh, vamos…

La dinámica siguió siendo la misma durante un rato. Kuka se esforzaba por llamar la atención de Citrus, pero ésta no hacía más que burlarse de él o simplemente ignorarlo. Llegó el momento en que la mercenaria fue llamada a ayudar con las tareas del barco y dejó solo al esforzado pony. Kuka, frustrado y cansado por sus repetidos intentos fallidos de llamar la atención de la quimera, fue a descansar a la cofa del barco. No podía entender por qué a pesar de que Citrus parecía divertirse junto a él, no lograba que pasara nada más allá de eso. Kuka de verdad sentía un interés por la quimera, y a pesar de lo desanimado que se encontraba por los desaires de ésta, no dejaría de intentar acercarse a ella lo más que pudiera. El agotado pony se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el horizonte y la brisa acariciaba su crin. No pasó mucho rato para que sus ojos se encontraran con algo allá en el mar.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Kuka entrecerró sus ojos intentando agudizar su vista. Cuando se percató de lo que estaba viendo, gritó a todo pulmón.

- ¡Barco a la vista!

El grito empezó a repetirse por los demás tripulantes de la nave y casi al instante, todos corrían a distintas posiciones. Salty miró a través de su catalejo y esbozó una sonrisa. Era hora del ataque.

Raccoon salió de las habitaciones mientras terminaba de abotonar su traje y se arreglaba el sombrero. Lemon hacía lo mismo tras de él, visiblemente molesta por la interrupción. Salty, por su parte, cambió la dirección del barco hacia su nuevo enemigo mientras Coon llegaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó confundido Coon.  
- Lo que ves, querido amigo. - Salty le pasó el catalejo a su gris acompañante. - Espero que no te moleste un pequeño desvío.  
- No, está bien. - Dijo Coon luego de ver el barco que llevaba por nombre Blue Breeze. - Al parecer son unicornistas. Si están bajo el mando de Gheorghievich y nos vieron, posiblemente delaten nuestra posición. Hay que sacarlos del camino.  
- ¿Delatar nuestra posición? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que tenemos en frente, Coon? ¡Esos bastardos podrían tener ron! Ya sabes que se nos está acabando, y este barco no va a ningún lado sin ron.  
- Como sea, Salty… Sólo procuremos alcanzarlos y matarlos.  
- ¿Alcanzarlos? No olvides que estás en el CHR, podríamos alcanzar una bala si lo quisiéramos. ¡Smirnoff! - Gritó el capitán llamando al joven dragón. - ¡Al cañón de proa! Ya sabes qué hacer.

El dragón se apresuró en cumplir la orden del capitán, emocionado por la inesperada batalla. Lemon por su parte gritaba órdenes e insultos a partes iguales a todos los tripulantes, nadie vacilaba en obedecerle cuando mostraba ese tono de voz. Éste era el nuevo ambiente que se vivía en el CHR cuando Salty se alineó con el barco enemigo en poco tiempo y con gran habilidad. A pesar del desinterés que había mostrado con los planes de Raccoon, sabía que necesitaba apurarse para llegar a Hornleans, así que quería terminar rápidamente con los unicornios en su camino.

- ¡Smirnoff! ¡Quiero que esos cornudos no puedan moverse, apunta al timón! - Gritó Salty cuando el barco rival ya estaba a una distancia prudente. - ¡Fuego!

Smirnoff no dijo palabra alguna y disparó el cañón siguiendo las órdenes del capitán. La bala disparada dio en el blanco, haciendo pedazos el timón y al unicornio que se encontraba manejando, dejando al barco enemigo imposibilitado para moverse libremente. Los demás tripulantes del CHR seguían moviéndose con agilidad realizando todo tipo de labores para avanzar y estabilizarse. Un segundo grito de Salty fue suficiente para que Smirnoff repitiera la maniobra. Esta vez cargó una palanqueta y apuntó a uno de los mástiles, el cual se hizo pedazos hiriendo a otros cuantos unicornios.

El CHR estaba cada vez más cerca del barco unicornista, el cual se limitó a bajar la velocidad, esperando el posible abordaje o intercambio de proyectiles en paralelo. Salty, aprovechando la evidente ventaja, ordenó bajar la velocidad también y preparar los cañones de estribor mientras lentamente giraba a babor. El capitán del Blue Breeze vio las intenciones de Salty y desesperadamente ordenó a sus tripulantes usar cuerdas contra el CHR. Ayudándose con su magia, los unicornios alzaron sus cuerdas y con ellas arremetieron contra el barco de Salty. La idea era estrangular o atrapar la mayor cantidad de pegasos posibles, para debilitar y entorpecer todo movimiento del CHR.

- ¡Eso está más que visto, pedazo de mierda! - Lemon parecía enojarse más por momentos.  
- ¡Alinear cañones de estribor! - Dijo Salty mientras tomaba firmemente el timón.

Lemon tenía razón. En repetidas ocasiones la tripulación había lidiado contra esta estrategia, por lo que ya no los tomaba por sorpresa. Los pegasos se apresuraron en cortar las cuerdas que atrapaban a sus compañeros, mostrando un gran trabajo en equipo. Eran superiores en número, lo que simplificó la tarea. Mientras, el CHR alineaba peligrosamente sus cañones contra a popa del Blue Breeze.

- ¡Fuego!

Salty ordenó nuevamente mientras seguía girando a babor, teniendo cuidado de no quedar al alcance de los cañones del rival. Uno a uno los cañones abrieron fuego, haciendo grandes daños al barco unicornista. La madera del Blue Breeze era lanzada por los aires producto de la potencia de las balas, también podían verse cuerpos de unicornios cayendo al mar. De pronto las cuerdas que amenazaban a la tripulación de Salty cayeron inertes. Los unicornios estaban ahora demasiado ocupados intentando salvar sus vidas como para atacar.

El humo, las astillas y los cuerpos volando por doquier era el espectáculo del cual los tripulantes del CHR no se cansaban nunca. Una vez cesó el fuego, los gritos de la tripulación de Salty eran apenas opacados por los del Blue Breeze, donde los unicornios desesperados se movían como hormigas sobre suelo caliente.

- ¡Al abordaje! ¡Quiero a todas esas escorias muertas! - Ordenó Salty mientras volvía a alinear el CHR con el Blue Breeze, esta vez en paralelo.

Los pegasos no se hicieron esperar. Volaron todos hacia el destruido barco, gritando y riendo, enfrentando a los unicornios a bordo. Éstos, sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de que estaban superados en número, por lo que muchos tiraron sus armas al suelo y adoptaron una posición de sumisión.

QuickDeath miraba inquieta al no poder participar debido a la distancia de los barcos, fue entonces sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y el CHR se hacía más pequeño tras de ella. Era Smirnoff quien había notado su frustración, llevándola hacia el barco rival junto a todos los demás pegasos. Kuka se limitaba a disparar desde su posición, siendo su precisión letal y su fuerte el ataque a distancia, para él no presentaba problema el quedarse en el barco.

Sin prisioneros, sin piedad. Bajo esta regla se regían los tripulantes del CHR, especialmente Coon y Lemon, los Mark Stealers, que diestramente peleaban uno cerca del otro, repartiendo heridas y sangre a destajo mientras reían sutilmente. Smirnoff dejó caer en la cubierta del barco a Citrus Drop, quien no se hizo esperar y comenzó a asesinar a cuanto unicornio encontraba. A algunos los mataba rápidamente y a otros no tanto, para jugar con ellos. Esa era la esencia de QuickDeath. Smirnoff, por su parte, propinaba golpes con su propia palanqueta mandando a volar a quien se le cruzara. Mientras todo esto ocurría, Straight Fist se abrió paso hasta la habitación donde el capitán del barco estaba refugiado. Lo quedó mirando mientras movía lentamente las cadenas con medallas que colgaban de sus pezuñas, cada medalla perteneciente a un importante unicornio, un importante unicornio como el capitán que tenía en frente.

En poco tiempo Salty alineó el CHR cerca del Blue Breeze, de manera que pudo llegar a él ayudado por cuerdas. Para ese momento ya casi no quedaban unicornios vivos, pero no le importó. Se puso a caminar tranquilamente examinando el barco, mientras cuerpos inertes volaban sobre su cabeza y algunos gritos de dolor aún podían escucharse.

- Revisen los interiores y saquen lo que sirva, especialmente si es ron. ¡Y que sea rápido! Debemos volver a nuestro curso cuanto antes. Y Smirnoff, trae a Abdel, tenemos que volar esto.

Salty dijo esto mientras revisaba de reojo algunas recámaras, en una de las cuales encontró una botella de ron. Feliz, el capitán del CHR seguía dando vueltas por el barco mientras bebía de su botella. Se encaminó a los niveles inferiores cuando pasó junto a una habitación grande y bien decorada. La puerta se abrió de golpe y salió su viejo amigo, Straight Fist, admirando la nueva medalla que se había ganado. Salty miró hacia la habitación y vio un cadáver en el suelo, por el uniforme y por la mirada de su compañero, supo que era el capitán del barco.

- Lo siento, llegaste tarde, pero el bastardo te dejó un regalo. - Dijo Straight Fist, sonriente.

Fist le pasó a Salty el cuerno del capitán, que aún goteaba un poco de sangre. Salty Blood no podía estar más satisfecho: tenía un cuerno de unicornio en una pezuña y una botella de ron en la otra. Así pues, dio un par de vueltas más buscando cualquier cosa que sirviera entre las habitaciones. Sin mayores resultados, se dirigió nuevamente a la cubierta del barco.

Para entonces, Abdel ya había llegado junto con los explosivos. El extravagante pony estaba terminando de ubicarlos estratégicamente por el barco. Mientras, Citrus aparecía por unas escaleras para hablar con Salty.

- Salty, tengo una buena y una mala noticia para ti.  
- ¿Cuál es la mala? - Preguntó Salty casi ignorándola.  
- Encontré una bodega con ron.  
- …Pregunté por la mala. - Salty ahora ponía atención a la quimera.  
- Oh, la mala es que fue alcanzada por los cañones, así que es poco lo que podemos rescatar.  
- ¿¡Cómo que…! - Salty se interrumpió y tapó su cara con su pezuña. - Saca lo que quede, nos vamos.  
- ¡Coon! - La quimera se volvió hacia el gris pegaso. - Saca el ron de la bodega, nos vamos.  
- Lemon, ya escuchaste. - Dijo Coon mientras volaba al CHR, haciendo caso omiso de Citrus.  
- ¡Smirnoff! Saca el ron de las bodegas, te esperamos en el barco. - Ordenó Lemon.

Así fue como finalmente Smirnoff fue a la bodega y sacó lo que pudo mientras el resto de pegasos se devolvía al CHR con aire victorioso. Abdel fue el último que regresó junto con el joven dragón, quien venía cargado con todos los barriles de ron que se podían sacar. Una vez arriba del CHR todos los tripulantes, se alejaron del Blue Breeze hasta llegar a una distancia segura.

- Bien, ¿y ahora? - Preguntó Salty al doctor Abdel.  
- Hay que prender una única mecha que conecta los explosivos, la mecha está en la cubierta. - Explicó Abdel.  
- Smirnoff, ve a encenderla. - Ordenó Salty  
- ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Que Kuka le dispare desde aquí.  
- No la alcanzaré desde aquí. Es una mecha, demonios. ¿Cómo quieres que le dé? - Kuka se negó a la propuesta del dragón.  
- Debes tener cuidado, Smirnoff. La mecha está diseñada para que arda rápidamente, una vez la enciendas debes salir de ahí a todo lo que den tus piernas… o alas, o como sea que salgas de allí. Además, la explosión será intensa. - Abdel tenía una mirada seria en su rostro mientras hablaba al dragón, quien cada vez estaba más asustado con la idea.  
- Los odio, maldita sea. - Dijo Smirnoff y luego voló vacilante hacia el barco.  
- ¿Por qué no disparaste, Kuka? Sabemos que sí podrías darle. - Preguntó Citrus, que bien conocía sus habilidades.  
- Porque no tenía ganas, además el capitán se lo ordenó a él. - Kuka se encogió de hombros.

Smirnoff llegó por fin al barco. La mecha estaba encima de la cubierta, justo como había dicho Abdel. Se notaba que había una especie de camino desde la mecha hacia ambos extremos del barco, perdiéndose por las escaleras. El aterrado dragón se puso frente a la mecha y sin pensarlo mucho, lanzó su aliento de fuego para prenderla. Acto seguido, corrió hacia el borde del barco lo más rápido que pudo. Su mente imaginaba el estallido por cada paso que daba, el no saber cuándo explotaría todo lo estaba matando. Cuando llegó al borde saltó como si su vida dependiera de ello y se largó a volar rápidamente hacia el CHR, donde todos miraban expectantes. Voló tan rápido que cuando llegó al barco donde lo esperaban no pudo coordinar sus pies para aterrizar, así que lo hizo con su cara.

El Blue Breeze seguía allí. Smirnoff se dio vuelta rápidamente en el suelo para ver el barco que aún flotaba.

- ¿No la prendí? Podría jurar que se prendió la mecha. - Smirnoff estaba agitadísimo. Miraba a todos buscando aprobación.  
- Boom.

Abdel dijo esto último muy calmado mientras abría sus pezuñas al aire. Justo después se oyeron una serie de explosiones que venían del abandonado barco. Smirnoff miró atónito los estallidos, dándose cuenta de que además no eran tan grandes como para poner en riesgo su vida, pero sí lo suficientes como para agujerear el barco y hundirlo lentamente.

- Me dijiste que… - Smirnoff miraba confundido a Abdel.  
- Lo siento, tenías tiempo de sobra para salir. Y aunque no lo hubieras hecho, las explosiones no te hubieran hecho cosquillas.  
- ¡Puto enfermo! ¡¿Sabes por lo que pasé allí? ¡Casi me da un infarto, maldición!  
- Lo siento, dragonzuelo, ¡pero ver tu cara fue impagable! - Abdel se largó a reír.

Smirnoff se levantó de golpe, con toda la intención de darle una paliza a Abdel o lanzarlo tan lejos como sus brazos le dejaran, sin embargo fue detenido por las risas de toda la tripulación.

- Oh, vamos Smirnoff… ¡te reirías también si hubieras visto tu cara! - Salty se acercó al agitado dragón. - Vamos, te ganaste un trago.

El CHR retomó su rumbo dejando atrás al Blue Breeze junto con sus cadáveres. El barco se hundía lentamente mientras Salty y su tripulación se alejaban cada vez más.

Las siguientes dos noches pasaron sin novedades. Después de pasado el medio día del tercer día de viaje, el vigía de turno avisó desde la cofa el avistamiento de tierra. Habían llegado a Hornleans. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Coon pidió a Salty detener el CHR y reunió a toda la tripulación.

- Hemos llegado a Hornleans, pero éste no es nuestro destino. - Coon hablaba con imponente voz a todos los presentes mientras volaba frente a ellos. - Una vez desembarquemos nos moveremos a pie hasta Hoofnington por detrás de un cordón montañoso. Yo los guiaré hasta allí. Vamos a asaltar un valioso cargamento que el mismo Leovic envió hace poco a la ciudad, así que esperen fuerte resistencia. Atacaremos durante la noche subsiguiente, es por eso que no debemos llamar la atención hasta entonces. Eviten peleas y discusiones de cualquier tipo mientras pasemos por Hornleans. Una vez en posición, nos dividiremos en tres grupos y atacaremos desde tres direcciones a la vez. Les daré más información cuando sea el momento. ¿Preguntas?  
- Sí, ¿quién te nombró jefe? - Una voz se alzaba entre la multitud.  
- Cállate, Kuka. - Ordenó Coon, luego continuó. - Necesito que preparen un bote para los que no puedan volar a la orilla. Además, 20 personas se quedarán en el barco y seguirán las indicaciones de Butcher. Los demás alístense para ir a tierra.

Coon volvió a poner sus pezuñas en la cubierta mientras todos hacían caso a sus órdenes. Un bote fue preparado para los pocos que no podían volar hasta la orilla, entre ellos, Salty, Kuka y Citrus. Mientras todos hacían sus labores, Butcher se acercó a Coon.

- ¿De qué indicaciones hablas? - Preguntó el dragón.  
- De las que te daré ahora. Necesito que lleves el CHR hacia Hoofnington para dar apoyo de artillería. Mañana a medianoche llévalo al puerto y destruye con él lo que se te plazca. Abdel y Smirnoff irán contigo.  
- Me gustó la parte de "destruir lo que se me plazca". Cuenta con ello, pequeño.

El dragón se marchó luego de darle una palmada en la espalda a Coon, quien tuvo que disimular el dolor producido por tal bestial gesto de cariño. Una vez recuperado, Raccoon alzó la vista en busca de otro pony a quien darle instrucciones.

- Abdel, juegas una parte importante en esto, necesito que me pongas atención. - El gris capitán se aseguraba de que Abdel captara todo lo que él dijera.  
- Te escucho. - Abdel era tan inexpresivo como de costumbre, casi ausente.

Coon conversó con Abdel durante unos segundos, luego de asegurarse de que el extravagante pony captara todo, se volvió a la tripulación para darse cuenta de que estaba todo listo. El bote ubicado con su puñado de tripulantes a bordo y los demás pegasos armados y ansiosos por salir.

- ¡Nos vamos!

Nuevamente, todos acataron las órdenes de Coon. Los pegasos volaron bajo junto al bote mientras el sol de la tarde caía sobre sus espaldas. Sus pezuñas casi tocaban el agua mientras, atrás, el CHR quedaba casi vacío. El que antes había transportado a más de un centenar de personas, ahora quedaba sólo con 20 tripulantes esperando el momento para atacar.

Hornleans era un pueblo en crecimiento. Gracias a la cercanía de la cuidad de Hoofnington, Hornleans gozaba los últimos años de una buena economía e ingresos bastante decentes, pero como los unicornios gobernantes no gustaban de usar el dinero para reformar el pueblo, éste seguía viéndose bastante precario, con un nivel de pobreza elevado pero aún así con bastante vida.

Por la periferia de este pueblo se movía el grupo de piratas, relativamente alejados unos de otros para intentar no llamar la atención. El cielo se teñía de color anaranjado mientras todos avanzaban a paso firme y seguro guiados por Raccoon, quien a su vez se guiaba de un mapa. Todo parecía ir viento en popa para Coon, el mapa era bastante acertado y hasta el momento no se había encontrado con ningún tipo de resistencia. Siguieron avanzando de esta forma y al rato se encontraron con los cerros que Coon estaba buscando. Oscurecía ya mientras los piratas caminaban aún hacia el norte por el cordón montañoso hasta que llegaron al borde de Hornleans con Hoofnington. Se encontraban lo suficientemente alejados de la civilización como para poder juntarse a hablar tranquilamente, Coon aprovechó esto y juntó al esparcido grupo.

- ¿Ya es hora de comer al fin? - Preguntaban algunos algo molestos.  
- Ya casi. - Dijo Coon intentando bajarle el perfil. - Aquí es donde se separa el primer grupo. Lemon, tomarás a 35 hombres y te quedarás acampando tras la montaña hasta medianoche del día de mañana. Una bengala en el cielo será la señal para que avances por Hoofnington hacia el centro, captando la atención de los guardias. Habrá otro grupo haciendo exactamente lo mismo desde el sector norte de la ciudad, así que no te preocupes porque llegue mucha resistencia a tu posición. La idea es precisamente separarlos mientras otro grupo ataca el centro desprotegido de la ciudad.  
- ¿Preocuparme? Sí, claro. Esos cornudos no sabrán lo que los golpeó. - Dijo Lemon bastante segura.  
- Kuka, irás en su grupo. - Añadió Coon.

Lemon apartó a la cantidad de piratas que se le ordenó junto con Kuka y se movieron hacia la parte posterior de los cerros para asentarse. Antes de retirarse, Lemon se dirigió a Raccoon.

- Nos vemos en el centro, Coon.  
- No lo dudes.

A pesar de la seguridad que mostraban ante todos, ambos sabían bien lo difícil que podría ser este asalto. La promesa de verse en el centro de la ciudad eran todas las palabras de apoyo que ambos necesitaban.

Raccoon siguió su camino con el resto de los piratas mientras se separaba del primer grupo. La noche ya había caído sobre ellos, pero no se detuvieron. Coon sabía que el tiempo apremiaba y lo mejor era que llegaran rápido a sus lugares para recuperar energías. Con esto en mente siguieron caminando por los cerros, alejados de cualquier mirada curiosa. Sólo la luna iluminaba los pasos de Coon, quien esperaba ver pronto el centro de Hoofnington desde los cerros. Sin embargo, Coon se mostraba tranquilo, su plan era bueno y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Los piratas hablaban en voz baja para hacer más amena la caminata, parecían cansados pero aún tenían buen ánimo, confiaban en Raccoon. El cielo seguía oscuro cuando el gris pegaso divisó el centro de la ciudad. Había llegado al segundo punto estratégico. Volvió a detenerse y reagrupó a sus hombres.

- Salty, tú y Fist harán lo mismo que le dije a Lemon. Toma a 35 hombres y camina hacia el norte hasta cruzar Hoofnington. Cuando veas la bengala-  
- Sí, sí, destrozo la ciudad, quemo las casas y violo a tantas mujeres como quiera, ¿cierto? - Interrumpió Salty.  
- Sí, mientras avanzas hacia el centro. Nos encontraremos todos allí.  
- Nos vemos entonces.

Salty tomó a su grupo de hombres y siguió caminando hacia el norte, dejando a Coon y a Citrus con 32 piratas más. La seguridad que mostraba Salty era típica en él, nadie podía saber si por dentro estaba preocupado o de verdad estaba tan seguro de sí mismo y su victoria.

- Acamparemos aquí hasta mañana. Descansen, coman y hagan lo que quieran, pero no se alejen. - Ordenó Raccoon.

La instrucción no hacía falta, ya todos se estaban relajando en el lugar, también Coon. Citrus se le acercó con una botella de ron, ofreciéndosela.

- ¿Qué hay con este tipo, Gheorghievich? - Preguntó la quimera.  
- Ya lo sabes, él protege el cargamento de-  
- No, pregunto en serio. ¿Quién es ese unicornio? A mí no me engañas, algo sabes de él.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Coon la miró y bebió otro sorbo de su botella.

- …La cicatriz de mi ojo, él la hizo después de matar a un buen amigo.  
- Así que le robarás y además cobrarás tu venganza, dos cuernos de un tiro. Ya veo por qué tanta preparación.  
- No podemos tomar a Gheorghievich a la ligera, es un hijo de puta listo. No por nada llegó donde está. - Coon bebió nuevamente y ofreció la botella a Citrus.  
- No exageres, con QuickDeath de tu parte, esos cornudos no tienen oportunidad.  
- Tú y tus problemas de autoestima…

Las primeras luces de la mañana se estaban dejando ver para cuando Salty llegó a su destino. Había caminado hacia el norte con Straight Fist y el resto de los piratas durante lo que quedaba de la noche hasta divisar lo que parecía ser el borde de la ciudad. Los hombres, ya más cansados, se largaron a dormir a penas Salty se detuvo, aprovechando que aún no había tanta luz en los cielos.

Ya todos los grupos estaban ubicados en la posición que les correspondía, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que el sol se escondiera y Coon diera su señal. Mientras, todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para matar el tiempo de la misma forma: jugaban, comían, bebían y conversaban. Hacía un día agradable y al parecer los ánimos del esparcido grupo de piratas era bueno también. Sin embargo, a medida que oscurecía, la tensión en el ambiente se hacía más visible. Todos dejaron de beber y jugar, en vez de eso, ahora todos afilaban sus armas y se sentaban en silencio, esperando.

Hoofnington era una larga y angosta ciudad principalmente habitada por unicornios que había sido gobernada por éstos durante años, aunque también había, en menor medida, pegasos y ponies terrestres que vivían y trabajaban allí. En el borde este estaban las montañas donde se escondía Coon. Cerca de allí, al oeste, podía verse el mar. Los bordes norte y sur estaban bastante alejados, haciendo de Hoofnington una ciudad grande y variada. Era un lugar relativamente tranquilo y fuertemente vigilado, ya que una gran cantidad de dinero, materiales, joyas y distintas especies pasaba siempre por allí. Así mismo, en general podían verse casas lujosas y habitantes acomodados. Sin embargo, la ciudad nunca había recibido un ataque de escalas considerables, ya que al estar tan protegida, nadie se había atrevido a asaltarla. Hasta ahora.

El sol se escondió completamente y los líderes de los grupos, Lemon y Salty, dirigían su atención a los cielos. Esperaban la señal para atacar. El ambiente ahora era más silencioso, pero no estaban asustados, estaban ansiosos. Muchos se paseaban para botar la tensión que producía la espera mientras miraban al cielo.

Llegó medianoche y Coon tenía la bengala en sus pezuñas. Voló hasta quedar por encima del cerro, apuntó su arma al cielo y disparó mientras miraba atentamente a la ciudad. Un trazo rojo y centelleante se dibujó en la noche, llamando la atención de los piratas y también de algunos guardias. Raccoon se quedó volando durante un rato mientras era suavemente iluminado por la luz de la bengala, luego voló rápidamente hacia el norte mientras bajaba por detrás de los cerros hasta perderse de vista. Una vez llegó al suelo, caminó de vuelta hacia el grupo donde lo esperaba Citrus.

QuickDeath levantó a los hombres mientras llegaba Coon, estaban todos preparándose para salir a atacar.

- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo, Coon? ¡Debemos partir! - Dijo impaciente la quimera.  
- Quédense donde están. Esperaremos un poco a que Salty y Lemon atraigan suficiente atención para que tengamos el camino libre. No podemos llegar tan rápido al centro de la ciudad siendo inferiores en número. - Dijo Raccoon mientras caminaba frente a ellos.

Ya había empezado, ya no había vuelta atrás. Raccoon sólo podía esperar para hacer su entrada, así que se dirigió a la cima del cerro para intentar observar el avance de sus compañeros.

Lemon Pie, al ver la bengala cruzar los cielos, se levantó en armas junto con Kuka y los demás. Todos avanzaron corriendo y volando, superaron el cerro donde se escondían y rápidamente llegaron al sector sur de la ciudad, unidos por un solo gran grito de guerra. No vacilaron en quemar edificios y matar a quien se cruzara, entrar a las casas y destruir o llevar lo que quisieran. En unos minutos, lo que prometía ser una tranquila noche para los habitantes de Hoofnington se transformó en el infierno sobre la tierra. Las llamas ardían rápidamente y los gritos de terror se apoderaron del ambiente mientras la gente intentaba atrincherarse en sus casas. Muchos jefes de hogar salían a defender lo que era suyo, pero rápidamente encontraban la muerte bajo el filo de las armas piratas. Las casas que estaban siendo quemadas eran abandonadas rápidamente por sus dueños entre gritos y llantos, muchos no entendían bien qué pasaba, otros se limitaban a correr tan lejos como les fuera posible.

El ambiente en el sector norte de la ciudad no era diferente. Salty y Fist lideraban el asalto violentamente, entrando a todas las casas que podían y disparando sin miramientos. La gente corría de un lugar a otro intentando escapar del acero pirata.

Raccoon, desde el cerro, ya podía ver el humo y las luces en ambos sectores de la ciudad. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa inspirada por lo competentes que mostraban ser sus compañeros. De a poco en la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse luces, también se podían empezar a ver unicornios saliendo de sus casas y la guardia armándose. Era ahora cuando empezaba el verdadero espectáculo y Coon lo sabía.

En el centro de la ciudad, donde estaban los aposentos de Gheorghievich, la noticia corrió rápidamente y la alarma era generalizada. Éste salió a hablar con dos de sus comandantes para informarse de la situación.

- Señor, estamos siendo atacados simultáneamente desde los sectores norte y sur. Al parecer son dos grupos de piratas. - Dijo uno de los comandantes dirigiéndose a Gheorghievich en un tono bastante respetuoso.  
- ¿Cómo es posible que un grupo de delincuentes se organice de esta forma? - Bufó el mandamás.

Mientras esto ocurría, otro general reunía a las tropas en el foro central de la ciudad. Un gran número de soldados unicornios perfectamente ordenados en filas podían verse frente a Gheorghievich y los dos comandantes.

- Señor, un soldado avistó una bengala durante la noche justo antes del ataque. La bengala venía desde los cerros cercanos del este.  
- O sea que hay más en el monte. - Reflexionó en voz baja Gheorghievich.  
- Lo creemos poco probable, señor. El pegaso que efectuó el disparo voló hacia el norte hasta perderse por las montañas. Debe tratarse de un ataque a dos flancos.  
- ¡Divídanse en dos grupos! - Gritó uno de los comandantes a los unicornios enfilados. - ¡Defiendan los sectores norte y sur de la cuidad! ¡Denle su merecido a esos penosos pegasos!  
- ¡Esperen! - Ordenó enseguida Gheorghievich.

Desde la colina, Raccoon vio a los soldados desplazarse desde el centro hacia los sectores donde se encontraban Salty y Lemon. Las llamas de la ciudad parecían ahora un poco más cerca del centro.

- Bien, llegó la hora de marchar. Debemos movernos sin llamar la atención e intentar llegar al centro lo antes posible. Si el mapa que consiguió QuickDeath está en lo correcto, el almacén donde guardan el cargamento de Leovic está en un edificio cercano a la plaza central. No debería haber mucha resistencia, además el factor sorpresa está de nuestro lado.

Coon dio la espalda a sus hombres y se dispuso a avanzar a la ciudad, pero vaciló. Volvió a girarse y se dirigió a todos.

- Yo me encargo de Gheorghievich.

Dicho esto, todos avanzaron siguiendo a Coon. Los pasos del grupo apenas podían ser escuchados, avanzaban sigilosamente bajo la cobertura de los árboles del cerro. Nadie hablaba y parecía que nadie respiraba tampoco. Mientras bajaban por el cerro, las edificaciones de la ciudad se hacían cada vez más grandes a la vista de los piratas, así también los gritos y el ajetreo que existía en la ciudad era más perceptible por sus oídos. Llegaron entonces a la periferia de Hoofnington, estaban frente a las primeras casas que marcaban el inicio de la ciudad. Citrus Drop hizo detener a Raccoon, su mirada era seria.

- Coon, deténganse aquí y déjame avanzar. Hay algo que no huele bien en todo esto.  
- No sé a qué te refieres, Salty está en otro equipo. - Coon la miró con inocencia. La quimera intentó evitar reírse, sin resultados.  
- Estúpido, espera aquí.

La quimera se adentró entre callejones hacia la ciudad. Raccoon pensó en desearle suerte, pedirle que tuviera cuidado o algo así, pero luego recordó que se trataba de QuickDeath y la dejó marchar tranquila.

En otro extremo de la ciudad, Salty y Fist guiaban al grupo más rápido de lo que imaginaban. Apenas habían encontrado resistencia y en general era de los mismos ciudadanos que se rehusaban a renunciar a sus pertenencias. Lo mismo pasaba en la batalla de Lemon Pie, quien encontraba que todo se estaba dando demasiado fácil. Aprovechando las luces que le proveían las llamas de las casas cercanas, la verde pegaso intentaba mirar hacia el norte para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto, pero seguía sin notar presencia de guardias.

- ¡Avancen más rápido! - Ordenó Lemon a sus hombres, intuyendo que algo andaba mal más adelante.

Salty, quien seguía batallando más al norte, notó lo mismo y se acercó a Fist para comentarle su preocupación. Espalda con espalda, ambos conversaban mientras peleaban tranquilamente con tres inexpertos ciudadanos.

- Fist, debemos ir al centro rápido. Si la guardia no ha venido a saludarnos significa que están más al sur con Lemon… o que Coon está en serios problemas.  
- ¡Todos avancen al centro, rápido! ¡Nuestros compañeros necesitan ayuda!

Straight Fist ordenó esto y enseguida todos se empeñaron en avanzar más rápido mientras los gritos de guerra ahogaban los gritos de los aterrados ciudadanos. Salty se valía de su única ala para equilibrarse y realizar ágiles movimientos tanto esquivando como atacando con su sable. Realizó una finta a uno de los dos unicornios que tenía enfrente, la que terminó siendo una estocada para el otro. El inexperto ciudadano quedó paralizado al ver a su compañero morir y Salty aprovechó para propinarle una fatal herida en el cuello. Fist, por su parte, había desarmado al tercer unicornio con sus cadenas. Éste, notando que no tenía oportunidad, se largó a correr, pero cayó al suelo enseguida producto de un golpe en su cabeza. Un golpe de las cadenas de Fist. Teniendo ahora el camino libre, Salty y Fist intentaron avanzar más rápido.

Raccoon Tail seguía esperando noticias de QuickDeath y justo cuando empezó a considerar ir a buscarla, uno de sus compañeros llamó su atención y lo hizo mirar hacia el tejado de un alto edificio cercano, donde se encontraba ella haciendo señas con los brazos. Coon voló en silencio hacia el edificio y se paró junto a Citrus.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - Preguntó Coon.  
- Las preguntas para después, mira.

Citrus Drop lo hizo mirar hacia la plaza central de la ciudad, Coon no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Soldados unicornios, probablemente cientos de ellos, habían formado un perímetro en el centro y se habían atrincherado allí. Esperaban pacientes a que llegaran los piratas, sin prestar atención a los demás ciudadanos que estaban muriendo en los extremos norte y sur de la ciudad. Para ellos, era más importante proteger los edificios centrales. Raccoon sintió un escalofrío al ver tal cantidad de soldados juntos y además notar que había miembros de la guardia real.

Coon seguía paralizado, preguntándose por qué los guardias no se habían separado. Durante días enteros planeó una estrategia para separarlos y atacarlos sin que lograran defenderse adecuadamente, pero Gheorghievich adivinó su jugada y lo puso en la peor situación posible: el mismo Raccoon había separado a su grupo mientras el enemigo permanecía unido en un perímetro casi impenetrable. La frustración se apoderó del gris pegaso quien, con las orejas gachas, golpeó la baranda donde estaba apoyado maldiciendo su suerte y maldiciendo a Gheorghievich. Citrus lo miró con triste expresión sin emitir comentarios, sabía que la situación se había tornado complicada y ni siquiera ella sabía qué hacer ahora.

Desde el norte y el sur se veían avanzar velozmente los grupos de Salty y Lemon respectivamente. Citrus los vio y avisó a Coon, quien seguía con su mirada llena de odio y frustración. Raccoon miró a ambos lados y vio que efectivamente, a unos minutos de su posición, ambos grupos se acercaban raudos a su encuentro.

Raccoon Tail bajó del edificio tomando a Citrus con sus pezuñas y se posicionó frente a su grupo de piratas.

- Hay un cambio de planes. - Les habló Coon con firme voz. - Ya no necesitamos ser sigilosos, Gheorghievich se atrincheró junto a toda su guardia en la plaza central de la ciudad, por lo que los grupos de Salty y Lemon no han servido para disminuir la presencia de enemigos. Los planes ahora son simples: atacaremos su posición con todo lo que tenemos. El CHR está por llegar, sólo debemos atacar y resistir hasta que recibamos soporte de artillería. Los demás se dirigen también al centro, al parecer conocen la situación.

Hubo un silencio y un tenso ambiente se apoderó del lugar. Coon abrió sus alas y se alzó por encima de sus hombres.

- Gente, necesito que hagan lo que hacen mejor: luchar. Ésta vez sólo hay una regla: ¡no mueran! Durante años los unicornios han gobernado injustamente esta ciudad, robando con guante blanco todo lo que por derecho nos pertenece… pues bien, ¡esta noche seremos nosotros quienes robaremos sus vidas! Somos una tripulación. Somos un equipo. ¡Somos pegasos! No nos rendiremos, no seremos derrotados. ¡Nos luciremos esta noche y haremos historia! ¡Que Leovic conozca y resienta el nombre de cada uno de nosotros! ¡Avancen! ¡Ataquen!

La voz de Raccoon resonó por todo el lugar, y el grito de guerra de sus hombres hizo eco por doquier. Avanzaron juntos velozmente hacia el centro, aún gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. La mirada de cada uno de los presentes mostraba una determinación y una pasión única. Todos demostraban seguridad en sus expresiones, estaban dispuestos a morir en combate si era necesario, pero la pondrían fácil. Con su vida o sin ella, la única palabra que existía en ese momento en sus diccionarios era "victoria".

La guardia de la ciudad escuchó los gritos y temblaron durante un momento. Pensaron que cientos de enemigos se acercaban rabiosos hacia ellos. Los grupos de Salty y Lemon ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el gran grito de guerra que resonaba y se unieron a él, bajando la moral de los guardias unicornistas y haciendo que se miraran unos a otros con expresiones de terror en sus caras.

El equipo de Raccoon Tail fue el primero en encontrarse con la primera línea de defensa unicornista, quienes esperaron en sus posiciones a la estampida de pegasos que se aproximaba. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, una señal de Coon bastó para que todos saltaran y batieran sus alas contra los unicornios, levantando una gran nube de polvo con la cual desorientaron y distrajeron a los guardias. Una suerte de niebla provocada por el polvo impedía que los unicornios en la línea de defensa este pudieran ver. La primera línea ofensiva de pegasos se detuvo mientras batían juntos sus alas, y de entre la nube de polvo se vio saltar a QuickDeath encima de un unicornio, rematándolo con su sable en el suelo. Así, corrió nuevamente hacia un lado y siguió matando guardias mientras desaparecía en la niebla. Esta vez, QuickDeath no se andaba con juegos. Su mirada buscaba sangre.

La línea de defensa este se rompió y el grupo de Coon tuvo acceso a la plaza central, donde se entabló un crudo y cruel combate entre piratas y unicornios. Raccoon estaba consciente de la inferioridad numérica en su contra, pero también sabía de la superioridad que tenía en cuanto a calidad de hombres. Todos los piratas del grupo se juntaron en el centro a pelear mostrando un gran trabajo en equipo, cada uno cuidando las espaldas de su compañero. Coon confiaba ciegamente en cada pirata de su equipo, sabía que la clave de la victoria era cada uno de ellos.

Lemon fue la segunda en llegar al lugar donde se disputaba la pelea. Kuka desde lejos disparaba a los unicornios que formaban la línea de defensa sur, debilitando al equipo unicornista y haciéndolos entrar en pánico ante los piratas que ferozmente se acercaban con miradas asesinas. Para el equipo de Lemon no fue difícil romper las defensas de los guardias y, una vez hecho esto, rápidamente se unieron a la cruda batalla de la plaza central que ya había cobrado bastantes vidas y tenía cadáveres esparcidos por doquier.

Lemon Pie se sintió aliviada al ver a QuickDeath luchando sana y salva con el equipo de piratas, pero más se alegró de ver a su lado la gran silueta gris que luchaba sin descanso en el campo de batalla. Esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó con su grupo hacia el centro para apoyar a los valientes pegasos.

- ¿Te tuve esperando mucho tiempo? - Preguntó Lemon mientras degollaba a un unicornio que mostró intenciones de atacar a Coon por su flanco.  
- Acabo de llegar, la verdad. - Respondió Coon mientras de una patada sacaba el cadáver que tenía ensartado en su sable.

Raccoon decía la verdad, apenas había alcanzado a estar luchando unos segundos en la plaza para cuando llegó Lemon. Quizá unos segundos más de lucha en solitario hubieran sido fatales. Salty, por su parte, también estaba llegando a la plaza central junto con Fist y el resto de sus hombres. La línea de defensa norte había sido quebrada casi completamente por Fist y su inconmensurable fuerza, por lo que sus cadenas venían ya teñidas de rojo.

Coon aprovechó que ya no tenía todo el peso de la batalla sobre sus hombros para alzar su vista y buscar al principal motivo de su visita, Gheorghievich. Lo único que pudo ver era que la cruda batalla se había repartido ahora por toda la plaza central y hasta por algunas calles aledañas. Raccoon, si bien se sintió inseguro durante un momento al ver su plan frustrado, recuperaba las esperanzas al ver la batalla que libraban sus valientes guerreros. El gris pegaso se percató de que un edificio era custodiado por dos guardias reales, además de que en el último de sus pisos había una luz encendida. Vio a Gheorghievich parado frente a la ventana, observando con aires de suficiencia el combate. La cara del capitán pirata cambió.

De un grito, Raccoon Tail llamó a su amigo Salty Blood y le apuntó el edificio. Éste entendió y corrió hacia los guardias que lo custodiaban. Coon hizo lo mismo y se abalanzó contra uno de los unicornios, dándose cuenta de que éstos eran más aguerridos que la guardia normal con la que luchaban en la plaza. La pelea de Salty y Raccoon se hizo más complicada de lo que creían, cuando de la nada apareció Fist y tacleó al unicornio que estaba enfrentándose a Coon.

- Ve a por el cobarde, yo te cubro aquí.

Coon asintió al bestial pegaso y se apresuró en encontrar su camino hacia los pisos superiores del edificio. Dentro, la edificación parecía bastante elegante y bien amoblada, con cuadros y pinturas de distintos tipos colgados por las paredes. Coon voló por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso y de una patada abrió la puerta que se interponía entre él y la habitación de la que provenía la luz. Adentro, Gheorghievich desenvainó e hizo frente al pegaso.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Gheorghievich.  
- Tú… ¿Te conozco? - Dijo calmado el unicornio.

Coon arregló su sombrero y le dejó ver la cicatriz de su ojo derecho.

- ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto que te conozco! - Dijo Gheorghievich soltando una carcajada.  
- Me alegra que enfrentes tan alegremente al pegaso que te destruirá. - Coon le ofreció una sonrisa.  
- No pudiste contra mí años atrás, no pienses que hoy tienes una oportunidad. ¿De verdad planeaste todo esto sólo por el afán de vengarte? Me halagas, pulguiento.  
- Debiste matarme cuando tuviste oportunidad, hoy vengo a cobrarte ese error. Ven aquí, cobarde.

El cuerno de Gheorghievich brilló y Coon se puso en guardia, tomando firmemente su sable. Sin embargo, un cuadro que había en la pared, a su lado, se movió producto de la magia del unicornio y lo golpeó en la cabeza. Gheorghievich aprovechó y se lanzó sobre él, pero los reflejos de Raccoon eran rápidos: esquivó el ataque del unicornio y cambiaron posiciones. El cuerno del unicornio brilló nuevamente, esta vez tomando control del sable que sostenía Coon. El pegaso apenas podía mantener el sable en sus pezuñas, así que en un intento desesperado tomó un cuchillo pequeño de su traje con su pezuña libre y lo lanzó al unicornio, dando justo en el cuerno, pero sin herirlo. El poder que mágico que se ejercía sobre el sable desapareció y esta vez Coon tomó la iniciativa en el ataque, sin embargo, Gheorghievich se defendía bien.

El acero de ambos guerreros chocaba constantemente haciendo eco en toda la habitación. Cada golpe que lanzaban era uno mortal, uno que estaba destinado a terminar con la existencia del oponente, pero ambos eran demasiado hábiles como para dejarse golpear. En un instante en el que forcejeaban con sus espadas, Raccoon le dio un cabezazo a Gheorghievich, aturdiéndolo, para luego derribarlo de un puñetazo. El pegaso no quiso darle el golpe de gracia estando en el suelo, esperó a que se levantara y siguieron su pelea que parecía no tener fin. Ambos estaban tan concentrados que ya no escuchaban la gran pelea que se libraba afuera, sólo escuchan el sonido de sus sables cortando el aire y chocando contra el acero rival.

Afuera las cosas no pintaban tan bien para los piratas. Ya un poco más cansados, la diferencia numérica empezaba a pesarles, sin embargo seguían de pie batallando confiados en la promesa de la artillería. El suelo estaba teñido de rojo y cubierto de cadáveres por donde quiera que se mirara. Si bien en general eran cadáveres de unicornios, cada vez podían verse más pegasos caídos. Los ánimos bajaban conforme avanzaba el reloj y todos empezaban a preguntarse por el CHR. Kuka se encontraba ahora peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con algunos unicornios. Tomó a uno del cuerno y lo lanzó contra una pared cercana aturdiéndolo, luego desenfundó su arma, le apuntó a la cabeza y disparó. Kuka se extrañó del sonido del disparo, pues este había sido excepcionalmente fuerte, y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la pared detrás del unicornio se había derrumbado. El pony de tierra dio unos pasos atrás y cayó por la potencia del derrumbe delante de él. No pasó tiempo para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró al mar y allí estaba el CHR posicionado y disparando hacia la ciudad.

Los gritos piratas no se hicieron esperar, la moral les subió de golpe. De pronto, las caras cansadas se vieron reemplazadas por una nueva determinación, una nueva certeza de victoria.

Salty y Fist, que ya habían terminado con los dos unicornios de la guardia real, se miraron y partieron juntos a buscar el valioso botín prometido. Se adentraron en los edificios y almacenes más grandes que encontraban matando a cuanto unicornio se cruzaba delante de ellos, hasta que por fin, dieron con un sótano custodiado por un único guardia, quien tembló de miedo al ver a los dos piratas acercarse. Fist apartó a Salty y caminó con seguridad hacia el miedoso unicornio, quien cayó inconsciente luego de ser golpeado brutalmente y azotado contra una pared cercana.

Ambos piratas bajaron al sótano para encontrarse con una cantidad impresionante de cofres. Cada cofre tenía grandes cantidades de tributo en dinero y joyas de parte de Leovic. El par de amigos se sentían en el paraíso, aunque Salty extrañaba su ron. Pasearon un momento abriendo cofres e investigando el gran sótano, cuando Salty fue a dar con unos planos. Curioso, el pegaso carente de un ala desenrolló los planos sobre una mesa cercana y sus ojos brillaron cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en sus pezuñas: el diseño de una gran máquina voladora.

Afuera, los cañones del CHR seguían disparando contra la ciudad, derribando muros y agujereando edificios.

- ¡Es sólo un barco, húndanlo! ¡Al muelle! - Ordenó un general unicornio luego de esquivar escombros que casi caen encima de él.

Algunos unicornios se alejaron de la campal batalla para ir a los barcos y hacerle frente al CHR. Ayudados de algunos ciudadanos que vivían en la costa, se subieron a las naves mientras el barco pirata dirigía parte de su fuego a ellos. Sin embargo, quedaron atónitos cuando se percataron de que los barcos estaban inutilizados: las naves no respondían a las órdenes del timón. Al verse acorralados por el CHR, desembarcaron desesperadamente mientras intentaban sobrevivir ante los feroces cañones piratas.

- No entiendo por qué Coon me da los trabajos más aburridos. - Bufó Abdel mientras se alejaba del muelle remando en un pequeño bote.

Abdel, siguiendo las órdenes de Raccoon y aprovechando la revuelta que había en el centro de la ciudad, había cortado las cadenas de los timones de todos los barcos del muelle, inutilizándolos. Mientras se devolvía al CHR, Abdel se dio cuenta de que había sido visto por algunos unicornios en la orilla, así que se puso de pie y los saludó con su pezuña burlescamente.

Dentro de uno de los edificios, Raccoon seguía su brutal pelea con Gheorghievich. El lugar entero tembló producto de una bala de cañón en los cimientos y ambos se tambalearon, Coon sonrió dándose cuenta de que el CHR había llegado al fin y estaba bombardeando la ciudad. Ambos estaban cansados, pero seguían atacando con todo lo que tenían. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más pesadas, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio. De pronto, se escucharon pasos subiendo las escaleras. Gheorghievich retrocedió mientras por la puerta entraban tres unicornios. Raccoon miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta del problema en el que estaba.

- Peleaste bien, costal de garrapatas, lástima que nadie te haya visto. Esto termina aquí.

Gheorghievich dijo esto y los unicornios se acercaron lentamente a Raccoon, casi con miedo. La expresión de pegaso no era preocupada ni demostraba temor alguno, la expresión del pegaso era furiosa. Coon se movió hacia una pared con el fin de no darle la espalda a nadie e ideó una estrategia rápida para intentar hacerles frente a todos. Abrió sus alas dispuesto a todo, sabía que la muerte era un fin muy probable en su situación, pero no se rendiría ante ella fácilmente, daría todo de sí. Coon se preparó para lanzar su ataque, pero su concentración se rompió por un momento. La ventana por la que anteriormente Gheorghievich estaba observando la batalla se quebró, todos se voltearon para mirar pero no había nadie. Raccoon aprovecharía esta intervención casi divina para tomar a los unicornios por sorpresa, pero notó que uno de ellos tenía un agujero entre sus ojos por el cual sangraba. El unicornio cayó sin vida al suelo.

- ¡Punto para Kuka, perras!

El grito del oscuro pony se escuchó desde fuera pero nadie logró verlo. Coon sonrió por la oportuna ayuda mientras que la cara de Gheorghievich se transformaba en una mezcla de preocupación y furia. Raccoon volvió nuevamente su atención a los dos unicornios restantes, sólo para ver que una mancha roja en sus pechos se hacía cada vez más grande. Ambos cayeron inertes al suelo al mismo tiempo. Tras ellos estaba parada una verde pegaso con una daga en cada pezuña.

- Qué sucio de tu parte, Gheorghievich. Estoy bastante decepcionada. Aunque bueno, qué más podemos esperar de un unicornio, ¿no?

Lemon Pie avanzó confiada por la habitación y se sentó encima de un mueble al rincón de ésta. Raccoon se preguntó a sí mismo si alguna vez había estado tan feliz de verla, mientras se ponía en posición para pelear nuevamente.

- Sí que sabes cómo hacer a un hombre esperar, Lemon. - Coon le sonrió a la pegaso.  
- ¿Sabes cuántos bastardos hay fuera? No es fácil pasar entre todos para venir a salvarte el culo.  
- Dah, podría haberlo hecho solo. - Dijo Raccoon, posiblemente mintiendo. Lemon se rio ante su obstinación.

Gheorghievich se movió hacia la una pared para tener a la vista a ambos pegasos. Tenía miedo.

- Oh, no te preocupes por mí, unicornio, no soy como tú. Ésta pelea es entre ustedes dos, yo sólo observaré. - Lemon seguía sentada en un mueble del rincón de la habitación.  
- En guardia, lacra. - Ordenó Coon a Gheorghievich.

La pelea continuó tan tensa como siempre. Lemon se sorprendió de las habilidades que mostraba el unicornio y entendió por qué Raccoon se había tomado tantas molestias en planear el asalto. La batalla se mostraba tan pareja que la verde pegaso se preocupó por un momento, no veía ventaja de ninguna de las dos partes, no sabía cómo terminaría todo. Sin embargo, el cansancio se estaba apoderando de los luchadores, especialmente del unicornio, que se había vuelto sedentario con su trabajo de oficina y con los placeres que le entregaban el dinero y su vida segura.

Raccoon notó una apertura en su defensa y atacó. El unicornio, a pesar de que vio venir el ataque, no pudo bloquear debido a la tardía reacción de su cuerpo producto del cansancio. El ataque del pegaso resultó en una herida profunda, pero no mortal, en su hombro. Gheorghievich se retorció del dolor y se sorprendió de ver su propia sangre manchando su elegante traje. Soltó su sable y cayó de espaldas sin saber qué hacer. Intentó incorporarse pero el dolor de su hombro se lo impedía. Lemon sonrió en silencio pero Raccoon, lejos de sentirse aliviado o satisfecho, sentía cada vez más rabia por el sangrante infeliz que tenía en frente.

- ¿Sabes, unicornio? Pensaba que lo de esa noche, años atrás, estaba superado. Pensaba que la muerte del que fue mi mejor amigo ya no me pesaba. Pensaba que el dolor de mi cicatriz ya no se sentía… ¡Pero soy de carne y hueso, maldita sea! ¡Esa noche me arrebataste todo en lo que creía mientras te reías en mi cara! ¡Te cagaste en mi puta vida, maldición!

Coon gritaba cegado por la ira al unicornio caído. Lemon lo miraba sorprendida pero en silencio, jamás lo había visto tan furioso y no quería entrometerse. El pegaso recogió el sable abandonado de Gheorghievich y lo dejó caer a sus pies.

- ¡Levántate y defiende lo que te queda de honor, sucio unicornio!

Gheorghievich intentó tomar el sable e incorporarse. Cuando lo logró, la pelea entre ambos capitanes siguió, pero no por mucho tiempo. El cansancio, el miedo y el dolor no permitían que el unicornio se moviera adecuadamente, recibiendo un corte superficial en el estómago y una estocada en una de sus patas traseras. El jefe unicornio cayó sin remedio alguno. Coon, agotado y con su respiración agitada, se mantenía de pie frente a él.

- Aquí termina todo, Gheorghievich. Tu misión era resguardar esta ciudad y proteger el encargo de Leovic, pero fallaste. Considero, por tanto, que no mereces tu cutie mark.

El pegaso envainó su sable y sacó una daga de su traje, acercándose al unicornio indefenso.

- Esto es para que siempre que veas tu reflejo, recuerdes tu lugar. Que el nombre de Raccoon Tail quede grabado en tu mente, saco de pulgas.

Raccoon repitió textualmente las palabras que Gheorghievich le había dicho años atrás, Lemon bajó del mueble donde estuvo sentada todo el tiempo y afirmó al unicornio. El pegaso procedió a cercenar las cutie marks del desafortunado personaje, que eran un escudo con diamantes incrustados. Los gritos de dolor del unicornio eran fuertes, pero no podía defenderse. La sangre corría por su flanco mientras se retorcía del dolor, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Raccoon Tail y Lemon Pie eran los Mark Stealers, y eran famosos por coleccionar cutie marks de importantes unicornios. Esta vez era el turno de Gheorghievich.

En la plaza central la pelea ya estaba terminando. Los edificios y barcos del puerto estaban demolidos casi en su totalidad, mientras ahora los superiores en número eran los piratas que habían luchado con valentía durante toda la noche. Los unicornios tenían la moral por los suelos, ya no luchaban para erradicar a los piratas, ahora luchaban por sobrevivir. Muchos corrían ante la superioridad que mostraban los pegasos.

QuickDeath, bañada en sangre ajena y con un sable en cada garra, jadeaba mientras veía que se habían llevado la victoria. Los primeros rayos del sol se dejaban ver en el horizonte, iluminando la hermosa ciudad que ahora se encontraba llena de cuerpos sin vida. Citrus Drop alzó su garra al cielo en un último grito de guerra, grito que siguió el resto de piratas, quienes estaban empleando sus fuerzas restantes en terminar con los pocos unicornios que seguían dando la pelea negándose a dejar la ciudad.

De uno de los edificios vieron salir a Raccoon Tail seguido de Lemon Pie. Todos animaban y alababan a su capitán, quien en su lomo llevaba casi inconsciente a Gheorghievich producto de la pérdida de sangre. Coon había vendado al unicornio para que no muriera desangrado, o al menos, no aún. Se acercó al mástil de la plaza central y con una cuerda amarró la pata trasera de Gheorghievich al punto más alto del mástil, dejándolo colgado de cabeza. Todos se dieron cuenta de que el unicornio ya no tenía sus cutie marks.

Coon tomó el sable del apenas consciente unicornio, se paró junto a él y se dirigió a sus hombres.

- ¡Piratas! ¿Qué es lo único más penoso que un unicornio? - Preguntó Raccoon con fuerte voz.  
- ¡Un unicornio sin cuerno! - Gritaron todos a coro mientras con sus pezuñas golpeaban rítmicamente el suelo, sabiendo lo que venía.

Coon agitó violentamente el sable de Gheorghievich, despojándolo enseguida de su cuerno y dejando el arma clavada a la parte baja del mástil. El unicornio gimió de dolor, pero nadie lo escuchó pues fue ahogado por los gritos de la multitud.

- ¡La victoria es nuestra! ¡Hoofnington ha caído ante nosotros! - Gritó finalmente Coon, animando a sus hombres y levantando su pezuña.

Todos golpeaban el sueño con sus pezuñas, gritaban y reían felices. Felices y agotados. Salty había corrido la voz diciendo dónde estaba el botín de Leovic, así que rápidamente los pegasos fueron a buscar los cofres. Coon, mientras tanto, se despedía del sangrante unicornio que luchaba por no desmayarse.

- Por si sobrevives, dejaré el cuerno aquí en el suelo. Así podrás verlo hasta que alguien se digne a bajarte.

Mientras tanto, en el CHR, Butcher había visto todo con su catalejo, sonrió y se acercó al puerto para recibir a los victoriosos piratas. Smirnoff, por su parte, voló a la ciudad un tanto preocupado por sus amigos, quería corroborar que todos estuvieran bien. Los piratas se dirigían animados cargando todos los cofres de la bodega que había encontrado Salty al puerto donde los esperaba el CHR. Lemon y Coon caminaban juntos mientras el tibio sol daba en sus lomos, era una agradable sensación que agradecían después de toda una noche luchando y arriesgando sus vidas.

- Y nuevamente me debes la vida Coon. - Decía Lemon con tono gracioso.  
- ¿Deberte la vida? Yo creo que estamos a mano.  
- Y yo creo que deberías revisar de nuevo tu marcador. ¡Te volví a salvar como el pequeño potro que eres!  
- Bueno, es por eso que siempre traigo conmigo a mi yegua de turno. - Coon la miró riéndose.  
- Suerte para ti que te trabajo a tiempo completo.  
- ¿Suerte para mí? Tú me pediste trabajar 7/24, no yo.  
- ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Lemon se sonrojó y miró a otro lado haciéndose la indignada, luego de un silencio volvió a dirigirse al pegaso.

- No me pagas lo suficiente.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, eso se puede arreglar… podría pagarte con-  
- Ni lo sueñes, Coon. - Interrumpió Lemon.

Raccoon se rió y empujó suavemente con su cuerpo a Lemon, quien respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando todos estaban ya en el barco y los cofres habían sido cargados, Salty se aseguró de que los planos que rescató seguían en su poder y dio las instrucciones ya tan conocidas por los tripulantes para poner todo en movimiento. Al poco rato, el CHR ya se dirigía nuevamente a su destino, esta vez: el bar de Nancy.


End file.
